


Bonding

by shootingstar97



Series: We think, therefore we are. [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto truly loved Takeru and wanted to share a special moment with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt writting yaoi sex, so I'm sorry if this ended too unrealistic >.

Takeru never had sex with anyone, and never thought about that. His entire life he was doing and thinking about many different things that he didn’t notice he died a virgin. The rare times he thought about sex was being afraid about how and with whom it would be, but he never thought it would happen soon.

Until now, when he and Makoto are passionately kissing each other on his futon.

They have been together for a while and Takeru truly loves him with all his heart. Makoto also truly loves Takeru, and because he truly loves him he desires him as well. His hands wandered Takeru’s body while he kissed him deeper, he was ready to share a special moment with him.

“I want you fully, Takeru…” Makoto softly whispered, after kissing his love.

“What do you mean by this, Makoto-niichan?” He asked, confused.

“I want to have sex with you. Only with your permission of course…”

Takeru can’t help but shiver, he became very anxious. The few things he know about sex are what Akari told him once. One of those things was that the first time really hurts and that made him even more anxious. But he loves Makoto more than anything, he doesn’t want to upset him, he would do that for him.

“Okay… I-I will d-do it…” He timidly consented.

Makoto laid Takeru down and kissed him even deeper, while Takeru’s tiny hands slowly wrapped his body. He could notice how much anxious his love is, that must mean he is inexperienced when it comes to sex. Unlike Takeru, Makoto had sex some times before with Alan, including his first time, but that was a painful experience to him, even though Alan was careful. He doesn’t want his love to feel the same way he felt once, he would do anything to make he feel the most comfortable possible.

He started to undress Takeru by taking his belt and blouse off. He later took his lover’s shirt, kissing his neck softly. He noticed that while he was enjoying that he was starting to disappear. He is able to see Takeru all the time thanks to being a Rider, but when he is too anxious he disappears to anyone, even to him.

“You don’t need to worry about anything, I will be with you…” Makoto whispered while he hugged Takeru. He wanted his love to feel relaxed and would do anything to manage that.

After the hug Makoto gave Takeru another kiss while his hands slowly went down until reached Takeru’s pants, taking it off. Makoto’s hands grabbed his cock, doing quick movements in it while kissed him even deeper. He could clearly hear Takeru’s moan between their kiss, much by his delight. He quickened his movements, making Takeru moan even more. He felt very relaxed now and that made Makoto very happy, the way he could give his partner pleasure satisfied him more than anything else.

“Makoto-niichan…” Takeru moaned after their kiss, grabbing Makoto’s hair.

“You are amazing, Takeru. Please keep moaning for me…” Makoto whispered, he wanted to keep hearing Takeru call his name, he wanted to see him fully pleased, is what would satisfies him.

Makoto quickened his movements, while Takeru wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck, moaning softly on his ear. He is having a good feeling around his body and Makoto knew that he is ready to have an orgasm. After some more time masturbing him, Takeru finally had his climax, hugging Makoto tightly.

“W-what was that?” Takeru asked.

“You just had an orgasm, and it was really amazing.” Makoto said before kissing Takeru again, lying him down. He remembered that Takeru is naked while he is still wearing all his clothes. Without thinking two times, he took all them off.

“You are really beautiful, Makoto-niichan…”

“Do you think? It’s all yours now.” Makoto gave a malicious look, before lay his body on Takeru’s. They will definitely make love that night, there’s no way to come back in that decision and Takeru knew that. “I will stop any time you want. I just want you to be the most comfortable as possible with this.” Makoto said, touching his love’s hair.

Makoto have brought gel and condoms with him, he was thinking about this moment for a while and wanted everything to be ready. They got prepared before taking a long sigh to finally enter inside Takeru. He is still anxious, he has no idea of what is about to happen but he will trust in Makoto.

He slowly went into Takeru, holding his hand. He was feeling a little uncomfortable and anxious but Makoto gave him soft kisses to calm him down. He isn’t hurry, all he wanted is to Takeru feel relaxed and comfortable with that. Just when Makoto was fully inside him and he nodded he finally quickened his movements, with his arms around Takeru’s hip.

“Makoto-niichan… T-that’s very good…” Takeru timidly moaned, wrapping his arms around Makoto’s body again.

Makoto’s movements are very fast, but at same time gentle in order to avoid hurting Takeru. Makoto liked that, felling their bodies together like that was too good to him. He didn’t know that having sex with someone could be that good, even being experienced that was so new to him at it is to Takeru.

“I really love you Takeru.” Makoto whispered. “More than anything else…”

Makoto’s hands explored Takeru’s body, while he could moan in Makoto’s ear, holding him tighter. Makoto continued with his movements, aiming in give Takeru love and make him happy. Sometime later he reached his climax, hugging Takeru tightly.

Makoto laid down next to Takeru, the two of became silent, with Makoto playing with Takeru’s hair. Both were curious about what each other thought about their experience, but now is just time to enjoy that moment.

* * *

Makoto woke up early, enjoying the image of Takeru happily sleeping. Although he would like to look at his love’s face forever he have to go. Kanon was left alone and probably would wonder where he is. After getting up his hands were caught by Takeru’s.

“I really loved making love with you…” His sleepy voice said. “It was such a great experience. I can’t ask for a better partner.” He smiled

Makoto can’t help but give Takeru a kiss.


End file.
